


Sweet Boy

by ruinedsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Teasing, the pet name 'pup' is used once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedsalad/pseuds/ruinedsalad
Summary: It started with small things: Remus making special trips to the coffee shop during his lunch break, making sure to go back to the counter to tell Sirius that he’d made the latte perfectly. Remus telling him he liked the way Sirius had done his hair that day and how not many people could make a bright green apron look good, but somehow Sirius could.It had taken a while, small compliments escalating bit by bit. Slowly, but surely, they’d made it here.Sirius was handcuffed to the headboard, his ankles cuffed to a spreader bar, holding him open whilst Remus slowly fucked him with a vibrator.(A Kinktober fic from 2018 - moving things over from my tumblr account)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Sweet Boy

It started with small things: Remus making special trips to the coffee shop during his lunch break, making sure to go back to the counter to tell Sirius that he’d made the latte perfectly. Remus telling him he liked the way Sirius had done his hair that day and how not many people could make a bright green apron look good, but somehow Sirius could. 

It had taken a while, small compliments escalating bit by bit. Slowly, but surely, they’d made it here. 

Sirius was handcuffed to the headboard, his ankles cuffed to a spreader bar, holding him open whilst Remus slowly fucked him with a vibrator. 

“You look so beautiful, Sirius,” Remus said, his voice soft. He licked over the shell of Sirius’ ear, making the other man moan and tremble slightly. He sat back and watched as Sirius tried to press down on the vibrator, desperate for more. Remus had kept it on a low setting, wanting to get his boyfriend as worked up as possible. 

“I could watch you like this forever,” Remus continued, twisting the vibrator a little. Sirius cried out and whimpered happily. “You’re so sensitive, you respond so well to me.” 

“Want to—” Sirius panted, “Want to be good for you,” his chest was heaving as he breathed heavily, trying to hold back from coming until Remus told him he could. He’d be a good boy for his boyfriend. 

“You have such a pretty mouth, Sirius,” Remus said as he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was desperate and deep. He bit at Sirius’ lip, making him shiver and moan again. Remus slowly pulled back and ran his thumb across Sirius’ lips, “We should put it to good use.” 

Sirius moaned happily, sucking on the tip of Remus’ thumb as he nodded slightly. Remus let out a soft moan before shifting to straddle Sirius’ chest. He stroked his dick a few times and Sirius eagerly opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little ways. 

“Such a good boy,” he said as he stroked Sirius’ cheek. He moved closer, slowly pressing his cock into Sirius’ mouth. The other man moaned loudly around him, lifting his head to take Remus as deep as he could. Remus groaned as he watched Sirius eagerly suck his dick. 

“You were made for this,” he said softly. Sirius practically cooed. Remus ran a hand through Sirius’ hair tugging at it lightly, making the other man whimper happily. He rocked his hips slowly, gradually rocking deeper and deeper into Sirius’ mouth. 

Sirius kept letting out soft whimpers and moans as he tried to swallow around Remus. Remus moaned each time and tugged Sirius’ hair as he slowly fucked his mouth. 

“God Sirius, your mouth.” He moaned, pressing in deeper. Sirius relaxed just enough to deepthroat his cock. “I love your mouth, you’re so talented with it,” Sirius moaned again and swallowed. The way his throat tightened around Remus’ cock made him cry out and pull back slightly. He heard Sirius whine, and watched as the other man chased after his cock. Remus moaned again. 

“Fuck, Sirius. You’re so perfect, such a good boy for me.” Sirius moaned and nodded. Remus stroked his cheek, now flushed bright pink from arousal. “My good boy,” he said softly. 

Sirius whimpered again and rocked his hips up. Remus knew he was close; praising Sirius was always enough to get him close to the edge. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked, nipping lightly at Sirius’ jaw. Sirius nodded eagerly, panting hard as he said, 

“Yes, Sir. Please, I’ll be good. Please just fuck me,” he begged. Remus reached down to grip his own dick to stop himself from coming too soon. There was something about the way that Sirius begged that went straight to Remus’ cock. 

“Okay, sweet boy.” Remus replied. He pulled away from Sirius and settled back down between his legs. Sirius whined loudly as Remus pulled the vibrator out, leaving him empty. “It’s okay, pup,” he said, attempting to soothe him, “You won’t be empty for long.” 

Sirius arched his back and pressed his hips up, still whining. Remus pushed his hips back down and held him there. 

“Be good.” He said, a harder tone slipping into his voice. Sirius shivered and instantly pressed himself back down against the bed. 

“Please, Sir,” Sirius said, his voice rough, “I need you.” 

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reaching for the condom they’d laid out earlier. He rolled it on quickly, and pushed Sirius’ legs up using the spreader bar. Sirius gasped as his legs were lifted, and blushed more when he realised how on display he was. Remus grinned and rubbed the tip of his dick against Sirius’ hole. Sirius looked down at Remus’ cock and licked his lips. 

“Please, sir.”

Remus kissed him hungrily as he pushed his cock inside his boyfriend. Sirius broke the kiss, crying out happily and panting hard. 

“Fuck!” 

“Sorry, pup, I’m a little bit bigger than the toy,” Remus said, pressing small kisses along Sirius’ jaw. 

“Don’t you dare fucking apologise,” Sirius replied between quick breaths. “I love your cock.”

“You take it so well,” Remus said, slowly grinding his hips against Sirius’. Sirius cried out each time and twisted his hands up in the handcuffs, his whole body tense. “Look at you,” Remus cooed, “You’re so beautiful, such a good boy for me.” 

Sirius turned his head to the side, screwing his eyes shut. 

“Remus, please,” he begged. Remus held Sirius’ chin, turning his head to look back at him. 

“Look at me,” he said. Sirius complied. “You are beautiful. You are incredible. Your mouth is amazing, but fuck, Sirius, your ass,” he tooks a deep breath, “Your ass is something else.” He punctuated each statement with a rock of his hips. His cock was pressed up against Sirius’ prostate, making him cry out and sob happily each time Remus rocked into him. 

Remus bit down on Sirius’ neck as he rocked his hips into his boyfriend harder and faster. Sirius’ mouth was hanging open, his voice cracking as he screamed out Remus’ name. He came hard, covering both of their stomachs and chests with cum. Remus swore and began fucking Sirius quickly, chasing his own orgasm. 

“On me,” Sirius panted, his voice so soft Remus almost missed it. He pulled out quickly, leaving Sirius whining again as he took off the condom and began stroking himself. It didn’t take long. Seeing Sirius spread out on the bed, covered in sweat and cum, knowing he caused that was enough to get him off. He came all over Sirius’ chest. The other man arched up, moaning happily as hot cum hit his torso. Remus leaned down and licked across Sirius’ stomach, cleaning up some of the cum there. Sirius shivered again and lifted his head to watch him. 

“You taste so good, sweet boy,” Remus said, his voice rough. Sirius smiled softly. 

“I knew there was a reason you called me that,” 

Remus smiled back. 

“My sweet boy.”


End file.
